Experiments
by Daenerys Starcatcher
Summary: TFAnon kinkmeme fill. Sticky slash, no likie, no readie! Now with less suckitude...Fixed so it has an actual ending!


Experiments

Rating: M, NC-17, all that gooooood stuff.

Warnings: Bondage, crossfaction, STICKY, dirty talk, light happy violence, oral, dubious consent switching to quite enthusiastic mutual consent, perversion, perversion, perversion.

Continuity: G1-ish as usual.

Pairing: Sideswipe and Skywarp.

Prompt: Skywarp/Sideswipe, dirty talk against the canyon wall (or something to that effect). I think I managed all of the kink hits quite nicely!

Kinkmeme fill, hope you likey!

Sideswipe waited, bored. Skywarp would be here sooner or later, he knew; but sometimes it was later rather than sooner and Sides was tired of warning his twin off in his supposed quest for a bit of 'solitude'. Solitude was as good a word for it as any; even if it wasn't strictly the truth.

Solitude that consisted of his twice-monthly meeting with Skywarp.

He didn't explain it to anyone, because of the whole war and mortal enemies thing, but the truth was, Sideswipe and Skywarp had quite a bit in common. Sunny and Starscream were both arrogant glitches, and despite the real caring there, it occasionally was very tiresome. Sides had Prowl to deal with, Skywarp had Soundwave and his little annoyances. Thundercracker and Ratchet…so many similarities, despite faction.

And they both appreciated a good prank.

So they met in secret, sharing high grade, funny stories, and prank ideas. It wasn't anything about the war...they never shared anything remotely classified. Two mechs who, if their leaders could ever 'kiss and make up', would be open friends instead of hidden ones.

** VOIP.**

Sideswipe looked up, and sure enough, there was Skywarp. He didn't look like himself- a frown touched his faceplates, and his crimson optics burned with a repressed something. Mech looked torqued, or annoyed, or something…obviously something had happened, because usually Skywarp was overjoyed to arrive to these meetings.

"...'Warp?" Sideswipe asked. Genuine concern touched his voice.

"Fraggers. Stupid fraggers, heads jammed so far up their own afts that they taste rubber tubing." Skywarp was aggravated beyond all reason, his wingtips quivering, crimson optics flaring and dimming in his pacing.

"Who the pit are you _talking_ about?" Sideswipe wants to know.

"Everybody. Nobody.I'm just...gah!" Skywarp hits the rocky canyon wall with his left fist, annoyed beyond all logic. The impact caused rock chips to fly, and a small crack appeared in the wall. Sideswipe's optics widened fractionally; that's a _lot_ of strength in a small area.

"Don't know how long I can stay, Sides- TC's been askin' questions about where I'm going, and they just wouldn't get it." Skywarp exvented loudly, grabbing the small cube Sideswipe offered him and draining it without a word.

Sides nodded, reminded to reinforce the block he'd put on his twin bond. Sunstreaker would have a mixed litter of cybercats if he knew who he'd been spending time with.

Skywarp looked at Sideswipe, really _looked_ at him, and the left edge of his lip twitched. "Ever thought about it, Sides?" His expression was unreadable, now; not quite neutral, but certainly….different.

Sideswipe was baffled. "Thought about _what_, Skywarp? Gluing Cliffjumper to the medbay ceiling? That was last week-"

Skywarp moved right in front of Sideswipe, filling his field of vision. Sideswipe could see nothing but large black and violet Seeker, the scent of refined energon and sweet wax and flight-warmed metal. Warp's optics flared, and his EM field radiated an odd mix of humor and overwhelming arousal. "Thought about _this_." Skywarp said, taking Sideswipe by the wrists, slamming him against the rock, his lips crushed to Sideswipe's in a dominating kiss.

Sideswipe struggled, instinctively, because generally speaking, being pinned by a Seeker was anything BUT good. His lips were sweet from the high grade, though, his glossa demanding entrance despite Sideswipe's struggling. Sideswipe broke free, though- "Skywarp, what the _pit_-"

"Seekers frag out their frustrations, and fraggit, I'm curious. Wanna see if you taste as good as you look." Skywarp murmured against the frontliner.

"We really shouldn't do this, Sunny'll feel it, and then I am SO SLAGGED..." Sideswipe didn't struggle, though, didn't move...just stared up at the overheated Seeker pressed against him. "Besides, we're at war, remember?"

"Don't care, not sharing secrets." Skywarp switched Sideswipe's hands into one of his, unsubpacing a set of stasis cuffs and attaching them to Sideswipe's wrists, high above his head. Sideswipe quivered despite himself, heat rising behind his panel. His lips moved soundlessly, and his vocalizer reset….

"Skywarp. I'm a groundpounder. You _hate_ grounders, always said so." The argument sounded weak even to him.

"Wonder what kind of pounding a grounder can take." Skywarp remarked offhandedly, hands on Sideswipe's hipplates. "Or do you Autoslag only do it _softly _and _gently_ and _slowly_?"

Sideswipe LAUGHS at this, his hips jerking just slightly, thighs twitching. "You have _no idea_, 'Warp. Sunny takes me violently almost every nightcycle. Sticks it in me and makes me beg for it." Sideswipe's grin was huge.

"You like to be taken? Big spike all the way up, filling you till you scream?" Skywarp's tone dropped, and his knee shoved Sideswipe's legs apart, pressing up into Sides' panel in a harsh grind.

"Um...Skywarp, we shouldn't-"

"Ssshhh." Skywarp unsubspaces a thin black cord and gags Sideswipe, very certain that if the Lamborghini didn't _want_ this, he'd have already stopped him. Sideswipe's optics flared, his backstrut shivering, and a strangled moan erupts from behind the slick cord. He clamps down on his bond with Sunny, desperately hiding the flare of want that flooded his port with fresh, hot lubricant.

Skywarp snickered. "You want it too, don't you." His dark hands dug into Sideswipe's hip seams, twisting wiring. "Want a dirty 'Con slamming you against this rock, teasing your valve till you scream. Want me to hold you down and just frag the pit out of you."

Sideswipe nods frantically, finally giving in. The Seeker covered him completely, and the ache behind his panel intensified, so he released it, a leaking spike rising to brush his abdominal plating, his upper thighs…..and Skywarp's knee...moistened by the evidence of his want.

Jet judo _**indeed**_.

Azure optics plead, soft little noises falling quite against Sideswipe's will, as Skywarp slinks down, his glossa moving unerringly toward the slit in Sides' spike. He swirls around its flared head, and Skywarp holds Sideswipe's hips dead still. "Tastes sweet. Pretty big, too. You pulse against my lips, I can feel you twitch. Want me to swallow you? Screamer taught me to suck spike, I can take all that till you explode. Then after I 'load you that way I'll shove my spike in you, find that spot that'll make you go over so hard Sunstreaker'll overload, blocked bond or not." With that, Skywarp slides his mouth over Sideswipe, who helplessly keens at the obvious skill.

The red twin shook under Skywarp's talented touch, his spike twitching between the Seeker's lips in pre-overload motions. The situation was so audacious, so slagging **hot**, and utterly unexpected. He wished he could grab those wings, trace his fingers across them...and then he swings his legs right up, onto Skywarp's elbow joints, rubbing his pedes against the flat plane of the Seeker's wings. Skywarp jerked, and he grinned. /Eager little thing, aren't you?/ He continued to work Sides' twitching spike, though, moving in a slow drag up and down its length, eagerly lapping up the drips of prefluid that Sideswipe could not stop.

"Nnnnnnn!" he grunted, trying to thrust into Warp's intake, his spike harder than steel and pulsing in time with the slow bob. Skywarp hadn't lied; he did indeed have talent with a spike, and Sideswipe's optics flared bright azure in response to the attention. Skywarp only laughed around the slick intruder and continued, his glossa teasing the ridges on the underside before plunging back down, determined to bring Sides over in a record amount of time.

Sideswipe moaned, his noises hindered by the gag, and thrust upward as much as the binding would allow him- hard rock at his back, a soft wet mouth at his front, and the rumbling of the Seeker's turbines is what finally did it, sending him over with a sharp "Nnnnngh!", shooting hot transfluid directly into Skywarp's intake. Sky swallowed all of what Sides gave him with a few deft motions, and that's when Sideswipe noticed that Sky's panel was wide open- a very large, black spike poking at the air, trembling in want.

Sideswipe wanted it too. He jerked his hips forward in invitation, spreading himself to admit the larger Seeker, his valve already pouring lubricant just at the thought of being entered by Skywarp.

"Want it, Sides? This what you want?" Skywarp said with good humor, brushing the tip of his spike at the just the rim of Sideswipe's untouched valve, sensors sparking. "Want me in you? Want me to fill you up?"

Sideswipe's optics faded at this, and he nodded weakly; yes,. He did want it. A lot.

Skywarp snickered, but not without good humor, and teased the rim of Sideswipe's valve with just the tip of his spike. Each brusk brought a spark, and a tiny leaking of lubricant. Sideswipe's hips jerked to meet it, wanting the Seeker to _**stop teasing**_, fraggit!

Skywarp gazed into Sideswipe's optics and abruptly thrust forward, no preparation, no warning. Sideswipe's port was incredibly wet and smooth, though, and it only hurt a little….hurt….so…good. Skywarp gasped despite himself, and slammed home, the tip of that oversized spike impacting into Sideswipe's ceiling node and causing the Autobot's optics and vocalizer both to fritz out, static hissing from behind the black cord, optics flickering a blue so bright that it was almost white. His overload from that was almost instant, clamping down on the pulsing intruder hard enough that skywarp threw his head back and cried out to the skies, his voice echoing on the canyon walls.

"Hot frag, Sides, you like that don't you? Never had a Seeker pound you like this?" With every word, he buried himself more deeply into the red frontliner, his wings rattling wildly in his own enjoyment, his own ecstasy at the tight warmth that swallowed him as surely as Skywarp has swallowed Sideswipe just a short time earlier.

"Nnnnnnn!" Sideswipe frantically shook his head; yes, oh yes he loved this. His control on the twin bond has frayed, in shreds at this point, and his helm slammed back as he jerked in an insane rhythm.

"Mmm, I should catch 'Bots more often. Maybe have you while Sunstreaker watches? Think Golden Boy'd like to see you spread out under me like this, inches from screaming my name? Would you scream my name if I took that off you? Take it, take it all…" Skywarp grabbed Sideswipe's hips and rapidly thrust, clanging his hips against the stone, reaching up just long enough to loosen the gag. "Scream my name, Sideswipe. Wanna hear you beg me for overload. Don't you _dare _go over till I say."

Sideswipe's optics flared. "Skywarp! Please! Need it, harder, slag you, harder, please please don't stop!" His control was_ gone_, processor reeling from pleasure and the dominance and the sheer insanity of the moment.

"Now, pretty grounder." Skywarp slammed into Sideswipe, grinding hard against the back of his valve, jetting hot fluid into the red twin as he cried out despite himself, crimson optics flaring to match Sideswipe's paint job.

Sideswipe broke. "SKY!" he shrieked, spasming around the Seeker, all thoughts of hiding his activities from Sunstreaker lost and forgotten. His pleasure flared through his bond, and he could feel the shock and surprise from his twin…followed by a fierce desire that he had never once suspected.

"'Warp, I am so slagged…." He gasped, cooling fans whining, panting through his mouth to cool himself. "Sunny knows…"

Skywarp grinned at this. "Thundercracker's on his way."

Sideswipe just stared.

~fin~


End file.
